


Wandless

by lettercrime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Boners, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettercrime/pseuds/lettercrime
Summary: After Draco Malfoy gets extremely hurt on an Auror mission with Harry Potter, will Harry Potter be able to leave him alone?





	1. New Scars

_I was running. I don’t remember where but I remember Draco Malfoy was with me. When we got into a bigger opening of the tunnel we instantly started throwing hexes and jinxes at the hooded people. All of them had a black hood._

_One disarmed me and without a second thought Draco threw his wand to me and as I started to use it he used wandless magic to the best of his abilities. He had been practicing wandless magic for years as it was. He was still hit though and badly._

That’s when I jolted up. I was breathing hard when my head snapped to the side and all I was met with was a hospital door. I laid back down and scrubbed at my face. I was okay. Holy shit I was okay. Bollocks what about Draco. He was hit. He was hit badly too. I needed to go see him!

As I sat up again a nurse walked into my room. “Sleep good Mr. Potter?”, she asked. “Yes ma’am. If you don’t mind my asking where is Draco Malfoy?”, I asked her. She looked back down at her Muggle clipboard and frowned. “He will not be taking visitors for another few days Mr. Potter”, she replied.

I scrunched up my nose in anger. “I am his bloody partner! I will be seeing Draco Malfoy!”, I shouted at her. Her eyes widened. “Oh I didn’t realize you and Mr. Malfoy are in a romantic-“, I had to cut her off at that. “He is my partner as Aurors. We go on missions together”, I explained.

Her eyes narrowed at that. “Oh. Well that’s disappointing”, she said. “Can I please go see him?”, I begged her. She puffed up one of her cheeks before blowing out the air slowly in consideration. “Come on I defeated Voldemort!”, I cried. She shook her head. “It is not a life threatening situation for you. His family may come see him if they wish”, she replied evenly.

“He doesn’t have any family!”, I explained. His father had been put to death after the war and his mother had escaped to Paris and had no intentions of seeing Draco ever again because he looks like his father. He was let off for just trying to protect his family. She sighed. “Fine!”, she threw her hands into the air. Obviously she was annoyed with me.

I got out the hospital bed and followed her down a series of halls to Draco’s room. Goddammit. Just as I start liking the git he goes and tries to get himself killed. He’s too selfless, has no self-preservation, is extremely clever, ambitious, and can’t think of himself ever. And Hermione says I have a hero-complex.

 

Draco’s face was all sorts of bloody, his breathing was shallow, but he didn’t have a blood bag. “We couldn’t find blood pure enough to match his Mr. Potter. He’s been too thoroughly bred throughout the generations”, she explained. “He’s not going to make it without one is he?”, I asked. “He appears to be remaking blood as we speak but he lost a lot”, she explained.

I nodded and walked over to his bedside. His hands were deathly cold when I touched one. His face was purely white, the palest I have ever seen a human being and the palest I will ever see a human being. A large vein in his arm was obviously depleted and sewn back together with magic. Merlin. I bowed my head and held Draco’s hands between the two of my own. I stayed there for hours.

When I left I promptly got a portkey to Paris and left the next morning. When I got there I instantly sought out Mrs. Malfoy. And by sought her out, I broke into her house and demanded that she donate blood for Draco because of how hurt he was. Which she point-blank refused.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. “Mrs. Malfoy. Please listen to me. He’s going to die without it. The nurses say he only has a 40% of waking up by the end of the week without a blood transplant”, I explained. Mrs. Malfoy bit her lip and nodded. “Okay. I’ll go back but only to give my son blood. Understood? I will not be waiting around”, she said. “Fine by me”, I replied. I stayed with her over night and bonded with her over a glass of wine the night before.

 

The next morning we took off to St. Mungo’s. She promptly donated blood but upon seeing her son, her face turned soft. “Merlin”, she whispered. I nodded. He was hooked up to blood and once on blood his heart picked up a little but not by much.

I sighed in relief and went to go sit by his bed. “Aren’t you supposed to be leaving in an hour Mrs. Malfoy?”, I asked. She nodded but stayed where she was. “I want to spend a wee bit of time with him. If I could Mr. Potter”, she said. I nodded and left the room. She sat with him until she had to leave.

When I walked into his hospital room he still looked as bad as before but I knew on the inside he was fighting. He was bloody stubborn I swear.

…

 

A week later Draco woke up but not without having to stay in the hospital for another week. By the time he was half way through the week I was beside him when he started to complain. “This is bloody ridiculous Potter”, he spat. “I’m perfectly healthy”, he complained some more.

I smiled at him. “No you’re not”, I argued. “You need rest Draco”, I said softly. Draco instantly softened. “I don’t want to be here”, he said truthfully. “I know. No one wants to be here”, I comforted. He sighed and was promptly given a sedative by the nurse.

…

 

By the end of the week he was happy to no longer be in the hospital bed or the hospital and quickly threw himself into his work as an Auror. While throwing himself into his work he was learning more wandless charms, which he only achieved one. “Merlin Malfoy, do you ever take it easy?”, I asked as I plopped on his couch in his flat as I picked up a wing since Draco had ordered pizza and wings.

Yes, Draco Malfoy eats pizza and wings. He also likes to garden. He also has a tattoo over his Dark Mark of flowers that Teddy and I doodled on his arm but it had been mutilated from our last mission. His face was permanently scarred. So was his torso but it had apparently been scarred for years from where I hit him with Sectumsempra. I instantly felt horrible when I heard and had been taking care of Draco twice as much as usual.

He took a sip of red wine since that’s what he liked with pizza and spicy wings which I agreed with him on. It was really damn good. Draco raised an eyebrow at me. “Do I look like I can afford to take it easy?”, he asked. I rolled my eyes. “You have one of the nicest flats in London. What else could you want?”, I asked. Draco tilted his head back. “So I know you think this is crazy but I want a dog”, he replied.

My eyes instantly widened. “Are you serious? Probably a purebred right?”, I asked. “No mate, I want a cute pound puppy mutt”, he answered. “Who are you?”, I asked. I shoved him playfully. “Says the one who thought I didn’t like pizza and wings”, Draco retorted. I had to give him that one. “Or muggle clubs, muggle TV, old muggle stuff like my car in the garage, and the fact that I hate gardening the magical way except for weeding and getting rid of trash or stuff that could potentially harm the garden”, he listed off. “I swear you should meet Neville”, I said. “He’d be scared of me the moment he saw me”, he retorted. “Draco”, I tried. “Don’t Draco me. Remember what happened with Hermione?”, he brought up. “You two are friends now!”, I said in the friendliest tone possible. “She punched me in the face. But, I mean, yeah she’s pretty great”, Draco complimented. I sighed. “You’re impossible”, I said to the ceiling.

I smiled. “Well your face is scarred now so why punch it!”, I joked. Draco laughed. “True”, he said. “Merlin I really am worse for wear huh?”, he asked. “Well you didn’t get your dick cut off did you?”, I asked. “I still have my dick Harry. It’s quite nice”, that when an evil smile broke over Draco’s face. “Don’t-“, Draco interrupted me. “My wand isn’t the only 10 inches I have if you catch my drift”, he wiggled his eyebrows before we both burst out laughing. We both sighed as we calmed down before bursting out laughing again.

We then actually started to watch the football, or as Americans call it, soccer game that was on. Draco’s team won. It ended super late though since my team put up a pretty good fight, so I stayed at Draco’s flat that night which neither of us minded since I did it all the time and I quite liked his place more than mine since my place easily got lonely. As I burrowed myself farther into the expensive sheets in the bedroom next to Draco’s, I could hear him go through some paperwork before falling into bed. I smiled and fell into an easily sleep.


	2. Fuck. He's Fit

When I woke up in the morning it was to the smell of coffee and bacon. Draco liked his coffee overly sweetened so there was a bit of a hazelnut smell as well. I woke up easily and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt, stretch, and walked out into the kitchen to find a shirtless Draco Malfoy. Fuck. He’s fit. And hot as all Merlin.

I immediately sat down and hid my growing erection. Fuck. I held the coffee he had made me in my hands and let it warm my palms. Fuck I’m so gay. Goddammit. Fuck Fuck Fuck. “Thank you Draco”, I managed to say. “Sleep well?”, he asked. He never said ‘you’re welcome’ because he didn’t want to be thanked. 

I smiled at him and let my eyes wander for a sec while he concentrated on cooking the bacon. “Great. I always sleep well here mate. You should know this”, I said. He smiled and looked up at me. “Thats good. I’m glad to know I have nice beds”, he chuckled in the sleepy way he did in the morning and Merlin that should be illegal and oh fuck he’s fit. I let my eyes travel over his body. We were still young but he had changed a lit since we started as Aurors. He was much more muscular, filled out nicely, had a bit of color, and his face was a bit rounder but he had a nicely chiseled jaw. He also looked way too good in suits. 

Merlin. Okay think about McGonagall in a bikini. Okay my erection was gone. I drank my coffee. Then realization dawned on me. I have a bloody crush on my Auror partner, Draco Malfoy and a raging erection for him as well. Fuck. 

…

 

Once we had eaten breakfast, the floo lit up. We were needed and quickly. Draco suited up first and beat me to the Ministry. Draco was just a flurry of robes by the time he got to the Ministry but Merlin when he took his robe off his arse… okay I’ve been gay for him for longer than I thought. Bollocks.

We both got our mission description before leaving. It was deadly too and with Draco just recently under such dire conditions the Ministry was a bit hesitant to put us out there but we were the most qualified. The Ministry had told us to walk the streets of Muggle London undercover. Which we did. That’s when we found the old abandoned garage just like the Ministry said. 

The moment Draco walked inside, all the wizards making fake wands vacated through a sewer hole. Draco instantly drew his wand and jumped down in the sewer and started to run after them. They threw hex after hex back and forth but nothing too solid. Unless you were Draco Malfoy of course. I followed after him, a bit slower though since he is far faster than me. His footsteps splashed against the disgusting sewer water evenly as he swiftly ran after them. My footsteps weren’t too far behind. 

I didn’t say a word as Draco ran after them but that’s when I realized he is the smartest man I had ever met. He cast a silencing charm on himself and a disillusionment charm before they slowed down a bit since I was a bit slower but not by much. Two fell in a body-bind jinx, one suffered from a bat boogie, and the rest ended up in body bind jinxes. Damn he was fast. Draco then collected there wands with a swiftness I wasn’t used to. “Alright Auror Potter. Let’s take them away”, he panted. He had this look in his eye that I had never seen before. He quickly knocked out every person I took with a quick charm and looked over them. When I came back for the last one he shook his head. “Go file in with the Ministry. I’ll be there in a few hours”, he informed. He booked no argument and apparated with the man in question. 

 

Hours later the man was identified as the one that mutilated Draco and that the cult was in the tunnels and caves to extract materials for their illegal wands which Draco was looking farther into with Hermione. Although in reality, Draco Malfoy was scarred, he put a glamour over it. He still looked perfect every day. It almost infuriated me. He looked perfect both ways.

…

 

About a week later, the man who had hospitalized one of the best Aurors out there was put to death by the Ministry. Yes Draco is a better Auror than me. It’s no surprise. He and Hermione also had figured out what was wrong with the wands. They were using illegal cores which they harvested from a sacred “crack in magic”. Although the wands would be good for paralyzed wizards or wizards missing body parts. Otherwise they would be too powerful for any normal wizard. If a dark wizard got his or her hands on one of these the Ministry would be in danger. Draco of course kept one. He wanted to have a memento to remember the man who scarred his body. The Ministry obviously allowed it.

That Saturday night when the case was finally settled and closed Draco went to the club. The next morning was a bit awkward though. He had pulled and had a horrible hangover. But he had pulled a man and was sleeping soundly with him in his arms when I had come in to ask if he had moved my clothes or something since I couldn’t find them. 

I accio-ed my clothes to myself after quickly leaving his room and left. Fuck I forgot the beautiful god of a man Draco Malfoy, was a real life human. I left with a bit of sadness, happiness, anger, and a shit ton of jealousy. Why couldn’t he have pulled me? I left him a small note telling him I had grabbed my clothes and left. 

 

Merlin, when I got home I instantly had a boner. I put my clothes away then furiously wanked myself raw.

...

 

{How I picture Draco Malfoy in the morning}

http://www.thefashionisto.com/lucky-blue-smith-2015-paper-photo-shoot/

 


	3. May I?

Sadly Hermione and Ron were busy for the weekend and Draco wasn’t an option at the moment so I ended up going to the bar with Dean and Seamus. Where I spilled that I am a fellow gay. That’s how I ended up at a gay strip club at 2AM, in the corner, making out with a man shorter than me with curly brown hair. He was adorable, yes but not my type. I am the worst man ever. I pulled. I fucking pulled. I woke up at 12PM with a banging hangover, naked, with a hot ass guy in my bed.

Fuck. I quietly got out of bed like Draco taught me once on an Auror mission and went to the loo. I can’t believe I pulled. When I walked into my guest room to grab some old clothes of mine that wasn’t in my actual room I found a lively Dean and Seamus and quickly left. Fuck me. Well I fucked him last night so I guess fuck you. I then walked downstairs to the cold ass basement and found a few of Ron’s things from a few years ago that actually fit. Thank Merlin Ron was taller than me and gave me his old clothes which I kept in the damn basement. No pants but that’s alright. As long as I have trousers on I’m good. 

When I got to the kitchen, an owl was waiting for me from Draco. I sighed and took the letter from the owl and brushed a hand through my unruly hair.

 

‘ Harry,

Just reminding you that we have a Gala to attend tonight at 5PM. Please do not be late. ‘

 

Signed DM. We do have a Gala tonight. Merlin I need to find an outfit and soon. Bollocks who do I ask for help? I sat down at my kitchen table before it struck me. Pansy. Pansy would most definitely help. I immediately jotted down a thank you to Draco then owled Pansy looking for help.  

The man I had slept with came downstairs and I quickly made him a cup of coffee and ordered him a taxi to take him back home. Dean and Seamus were still upstairs and I was making breakfast. Mine was never as good as Draco’s but I tried.

By the time Dean and Seamus came downstairs they both looked well shagged and well rested. “No hangover?”, I asked the two of them. Seamus waved his hand at that. “Mate. Do I look like I get hangovers?”, he asked. I chuckled as Dean stumbled into a chair. “No but I think Dean does”, I said playfully. Seamus chuckled and lead him the dining room table. I heard them exchange some hushed words. I made breakfast, gave them coffee, and then they were off to their own home. About 30 minutes after they left Pansy sent back saying she would be at my house by 2PM. I sighed and made Grimmauld Place as presentable as I could. 

…

 

“Lovely to see you Pansy. You’re early”, I said politely. “Oh Harry. We have to make you presentable for a Gala. Do you know how long that takes?”, she asked. I smiled politely. “I didn’t think it took 3 hours”, I replied. She scoffed. “With you Potter, we’re gonna need longer than 3 hours”, she warned.

…

By the time she was done my eyebrows had been plucked, my hair miraculously tamed but still a ‘sexy messy’ look as she called it. I was perfectly bathed, cologned, waxed, and shaved. As well as a whole new outfit being picked for me which honestly made my look better than my first. It was formal wizard dress robes instead of my usual muggle suit. It was a dark green color and an easy silver with black designs piece. It was easy on the eyes and not overly extravagant so I liked it. Pansy had even discarded my glasses and given me contacts. Which were coloured to make my eyes pop a little bit more. She even put a bit of makeup on me.

And I was 30 minutes late to the Gala since Pansy wouldn’t let me floo so instead she ordered a nice wizard driving a muggle car thing and we went to the Gala that way. 

When we got there, Pansy had already gotten ready before coming over so she linked her arm with mine and we entered the Gala. Which was kind of nerve wracking. Everyone was looking in our direction. Once we got to the heart of the Gala, I let her go to go hang out with some of her friends while I took off to find Draco. Who was wearing a gray muggle suit. Merlin. He’s hot. His hair was slightly tousled, his eyes were a stunning gray as usual, and he had his glamour on to hide the scars. He had black trousers on that hugged his arse just right and nice dress shoes on as well. To compliment the whole thing he wore a gold muggle watch. Have you ever seen a more delicious looking man? Merlin.

I walked over to him and the instant he saw me he gave me his award winning smile. “Hello Auror Potter”, he greeted. “Hello Auror Malfoy”, I replied. I then threw an arm around his shoulders. “How ‘ave you been?”, I asked. “Good. You?”, he asked. “Good good. Had Dean and Seamus over last night”, I informed. “Ah. How are those two? They’ve always been quite the pair”, he complimented. If you need to know anything is that Draco loves drinking with Seamus. So he’s become fond of the two over the years. “Lively as always”, I said and shot Draco a smile. Draco smacked my arm playfully and chuckled. “So like usual”, he acquired. “Yes. Just like usual”, I agreed. When the last person finally arrived, thank Merlin it wasn’t me, the orchestra started to play. 

“Draco?”, I asked. “Hm?”, he responded and turned his head in my direction. “Care to dance?”, I asked. He smiled. “I thought you’d never ask”, he teased as he set his wine down and took my hand for a dance. Once we got over to the dance floor, Draco gracefully swept me onto it as we started to dance with him leading of course. I was a shite dancer but after working together for awhile we made it look good with a lot of practice. 

“You look good Potter. I’m impressed”, Draco complimented. I scoffed. “I should be saying that to you. You are the most beautiful looking man here”, I complimented. Draco chuckled. “I thought you’d like the muggle suit. I just wasn’t prepared to see you in formal wizard robes”, he said. I smiled. “Pansy picked it out. As well as did everything else”, I informed. Draco looked me up and down in a please manner. “I’ll have to give her my thanks for giving me some good eye candy tonight. I’d have to say you’re the best looking person here”, Draco once again complimented. I blushed a bit and buried my face in his shoulder. “Oh shut up”, I mumbled. “It’s true”, Draco shot back confidently. I smiled into his shoulder. “I was hoping”, I said. Draco shrugged his shoulder so I’d have to look at him then smiled down at me. I smiled back. 

 

Draco then leaned down so then I could feel his breath on my face. “May I?”, he asked quietly. I nodded and merlin his lips are soft. They’re cracked and you can feel where his scar is but they were oh so soft. It was short but nonetheless perfect.

 

https://www.pinterest.com/pin/305400418462411292

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
